


haunted by you

by beebomademedoit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Trick or Treating, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit
Summary: Sara takes Ava trick or treating to experience childhood memories she never got to, but the sight of a zombie sends Ava to a dark place, reliving her worst fear.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 53





	haunted by you

"Babe, you're gonna love it!" Sara cheered. Not so sure, Ava stared down at the pumpkin-shaped plastic bucket her girlfriend had bought her. Next to it, on the bed, was a Halloween costume Sara said she'd look "spectacular in."

"I don't know about this...Aren't we a little too old?"

"Pfffts, nobody cares. We'll just go to the sucker's houses who leave a bowl outside. Or, we can sneak around a group of kids, snag some when the adults aren't looking."

"Sara..."

"Come on, you of all people deserve to have fun tonight, baby! Everybody should trick or treat once in their life. It'll be fun, and free candy! How can you say no to that?"

Sara stood on her tip toes, puppy-dog eyes in full effect as she gazed up at her unconvinced girlfriend until slowly that resolve melted away and Ava caved. They got dressed separately so they could have a big costume reveal, even though Sara already knew what Ava would be dawning since she picked it out herself. She liked building the anticipation.

"Ready?" Ava called a half an hour later from the hallway. After some shuffling around inside the bedroom, Sara finally let Gideon open the doors. Both women were gobsmacked at the sight of the other.

Ava looked ridiculously cute and funny in a fluffy Beebo costume. Sara couldn't help laugh.

"Seriously?" Ava glared. Sara chuckled.

"I la-la-love it." Sara joked. Sara was dawning John Constantine's classic trench coat get-up. Ava rolled her eyes.

"John, really?"

"What, you don't like thinking about me and John?" Sara teased. Then she threw off the trench coat to reveal sexy black lingerie, the very same outfit she'd surprised Ava will years ago. "Figured I'd keep it PG for the world, but, all evening, you can think about me walking around in this..." Sara smirked. Ava brushed her finger down the slope of Sara's nose, trying hard not to let Sara feel too proud of herself.

"You're something else, Lance."

With that, they headed for Star City to trick or treat. Ava felt absolutely ridiculous the whole time, but she loved seeing Sara have fun. That made it all worth it. And, if she had to admit it, she was having a lot of fun too. That was until they approached a large mansion which loomed atop a hill, flickering spotlight highlighting the rust, vines, and broken windows that made up the decrepit establishment. Ava held Sara back from embarking up the driveway.

"We are not going there."

"What? Come on, the scary ones always have the best candy!" Sara urged Ava forward. The long, windy driveway was eery. Ava hated the silence of it all, so different from the laughter and hubbub of the other neighborhoods. She tried her best to keep her focus forward, but the shadows of the grassy forest surrounding them were hard to avoid.

"Finally..." Ava exhaled as they made it to the front door, which was taken straight from a horror film. Broken porch floorboards. A rocky chair which swayed back and forth ever so slight - was it wind, a ghost? Who could be the judge...

Then a growl from behind startled them. Ava spun around, ready to punch the life out of the noisemaker, only to be shocked to a standstill looking at the culprit. With saggy skin, tattered second-hand clothing, and greying features, a zombie sauntered toward them menacingly.

Ava's breath hitched. She wanted to run, to fight, to do anything but stand still, but every muscle in her body was frozen. She wasn't sure her heart was beating anymore, though she knew, logically, it must be. She was breathing, she was alive - but Sara wasn't once.

The nightmarish memories flash before her eyes. That disgusting, long forgotten bar. Sara alone, avoiding a conversation she wished they'd never had to have. Zombies, so many freaking zombies surrounding everything and everyone. The thud of Sara's body hitting the pool table. The crunch----

A crunch of leaves below Sara's feet pulled Ava back into the present moment. She blinked a few times, realizing she was in motion. Sara dragged Ava away from the haunted mansion and the zombie, less scary and more unsure of himself now.

"Shit. I'm so stupid." Sara mumbled to herself the whole way. Once they made it to the safety and comfort of a much more kid-friendly neighborhood, Ava finally crawled out of her corner.

"I'm so sorry, Sara. I ruined the night." Ava apologized. Sara stopped walking and turned to her girlfriend.

"You're sorry? I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking at all. I should have been thinking--"

"No, no. It's fine, really. I overreacted." Ava tried to brush over her emotions, but Sara wouldn't let her.

"Don't do that. It's not fine. I should have thought this through more."

Back on the Waverider, while Ava got changed, Sara had Gideon fabricate a whole festivals worth of Halloween decorations and treats.

"What's all this?" Ava said from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh--" Sara spun around to face Ava. She shrugged, "I thought we could have our own Halloween. Y'know, away from all the..." She shied away from saying 'zombie,' unwilling to destroy yet another attempt at a happy memory.

"It's stupid, sorry. Just forget about it." Sara panicked with Ava's hesitation.

"It's sweet, love. Thank you." Ava wrapped Sara into a hug, kissing her temple reassuringly. They sat down at the table and began carving a pumpkin. After dumping the pumpkin guts into the trash, Sara worked up the courage to apologize again, still haunted by the careless mistake she'd made.

"I really am sorry." Sara said.

"I know...It was an accident. There's no way you could have known."

"Still...Do you wanna talk about it?" Sara suggested. Ava pulled Sara onto her lap, keeping her as close as possible.

"It just triggered some bad memories, that's all. I'll be okay. Takes time to bounce back after a trauma like that, but I am. We are." Ava sighed. "I'm just glad you're here now...still dressed in that, I might add." Ava teased, pulling aside a part of Sara's trench coat to reveal the lingerie. She kissed Sara gently on the collarbone. Sara hummed with satisfaction.

"I'll always fight for you, babe."

"I know." Ava smiled, pulling Sara into a slow, tender kiss.

"Now what do you say we get out of here and end this holiday on a high note? I do believe you owe me a better look at that costume..." Ava smirked, standing up and leading Sara towards their bedroom.


End file.
